


Of Human Comforts

by TheBarghestsNotebook



Series: Situations of Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Other, Wendigo!Hannibal - Freeform, Wendigo!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarghestsNotebook/pseuds/TheBarghestsNotebook
Summary: Both are Wendigos under the guise of humans. With the Reader being much older than Hannibal, they find their friend's taste in acquaintances...interesting. A small discussion as the first snow falls.





	Of Human Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of a more mythological and supernatural based writings I'm thinking about. Most will be unrelated from different fandoms when the stories come to me.

“How can you be so...composed when you see those bodies?” I asked, not looking at him.

  
The air was cool, snow collecting on the ground for the first time that winter. Our breathes had hung in the air as we spoke to each other on the porch, looking out at the sky. There was a lot I would give to be able to see the stars again, to not have the city polluting the heavens and turning them dark.

  
“Years of practice,” Hannibal responded, bringing his drink to his lips. He leaned against the doorway to the house, tentative to move too close to me. “Something that I am surprised you haven’t mastered.”

  
“My lust is older than yours,” I said, this time looking at him. “Far older.”

  
We were both creatures of age, but dear Hannibal was so much younger than I was.

  
“And old habits die hard, especially for those of us who were born with the hunger.”

  
Developing a taste. That’s what happened to Hannibal all those years ago. But it wasn’t the human flesh that he hungered for, that came later. First it was for revenge. A dish best served cold and calculated. He honed his skills over the years and only when his activities became regular practice did he finally find his own becoming.  
“There is always talk of the younger generations surpassing the ones before. Maybe this is why you have had more troubles than me.”

  
He was living right under the FBI’s nose, killing as he did and serving them the flesh he acquired. It was an audacious move for those of us told to live quietly. As quietly as we could. But sometimes that quiet was not as quiet as it should have been.

  
“And yet for all of my troubles, I still stand. Makes me wonder what will happen to you,” I adjusted myself to fully look at him. There was a hunger in his eyes, either because of the blood laced wine or my own audacity. Or maybe it was a hunger restrained by his livelihood that just wished to break free. Maybe that was the reason he carted along that one Will Graham fellow. Living through him and satisfying his needs through manipulation. Greed had always been in our nature and how that presented itself was always different. But for us...we both liked our pets. “Tell me, Hannibal, how far are you willing to take your human?”

  
“As far as he is willing to go.”

  
“Do you think he would join us?”

  
“I see great potential in him.”

  
“But how long would he last?”

  
“He would have a teacher who learned from the best.”

  
“You flatter me.”

  
“You did say it yourself, that you have yet to fall.”

  
I had never seen him as a young boy, or even a young man for that matter. Our meeting had been purely coincidence. But our meeting in Europe was what saved him. There was enough investigation into him that Hannibal would have been caught before long. When it comes to addicts, removing themselves from the situation was always optimal. I could never stop my own addiction, so neither could my friend. But leaving gave him a chance at longer life. And now he’s working his way to be caught again.

  
“Why not leave?” I asked. “We could travel together again. Humanity has left its marks on you.” Age, hair turning to silver, lines on his face, a weight on his shoulders. So spry the young one once was, but he had let himself be tainted.

  
“Humanity is what has been hiding me,” he takes a drink. “I age as a human should, and therefore I can be believed to be human. When the time comes, I shall leave, but not yet. I still have things to do.”

  
“You will continue to hold out for Graham, then?”

  
“Absolutely.”

  
“And do you think he will come with you when you do have to leave?”

  
“I can only hope.”

  
Whatever witty response I wanted to respond with was cut off by the doorbell. An unexpected visitor. By the scent of the air, by the way both of our nostrils flared, we both knew who it was.

  
“Whatever you do,” I said, our eyes meeting. The same hunger. “Keep him close. We are creatures who can not bare to be alone.”

  
Born of hunger.

Born of greed.

Born of loneliness.

The tales of those who had come before Hannibal and after me always involved being alone. Alone, starving, and cold.

And that is what set us apart. With our meeting concluded, it was me to my darkness and Hannibal to his Will. I couldn’t help but sit in the shadows, my curiosity overwhelming my need for secrecy. I stayed at the edge of the light emanating from the house, waiting, watching. My friend took such care of this human. Such tender care. It was almost bittersweet to know just how out of his league this Will Graham truly was. Hannibal would do a lot for him. And do a lot to him to make the dear human his.


End file.
